The Girl With The Red Umbrella
by PassionateWriter2000
Summary: A boy meets the girl of his dreams but has to go through a dangerous path to win her approval of love and trust. Will he succeed or will trauma take place?


**Chapter 1: Meeting Sophie**

The cold soft breeze drew the drizzling rain onto my face, dark heavy clouds covered the remaining blue sky making the world appear darker. It was always like this in the middle of winter, cold wet, and dark. Same spot, same routine, same people every day and the only thing that ever changed was the day of the week. Hooded by my school jacket, my earphones glued to my ears blasting my favourite mixers, a bright coloured object catches my attention. At the curb stood a beautiful young girl holding a neon red umbrella struggling to keep her belongings from falling onto the wet cement. Her glossy dark hair swayed along with the wind against her shoulders merely shown in the last ray of sunshine of the late afternoon. I could not keep myself from staring at her bright pure violet eyes contrasted to the winter afternoon, had they not been looking up to the thick blanket of clouds I wouldn't have seen them. Deep blissful thoughts vanished once the creaking of my bus became louder and closer pulling up on the side of the road halting at the foot of the mysterious girl.

Four seats stood in between the purple eyed girl and I, from someone else's point of view I would've appeared like sort of stalkerish just ogling her for almost a full half hour before she had to get off. As the girl exited her seat she looked up and met my gaze and for one single moment the world froze. All I could see was the girl with violet eyes as the rest of the world drifted away, then her eyes fell and I was back to reality. She stepped off the bus opening up her oversized red umbrella, walking away with no knowledge of how beautiful and amazing she looked strolling down the hill. Unfamiliar feelings arose causing me to become extremely confused about everything I thought and did. I knew nothing about her and yet I had the strange urge to do something I never imagined myself doing to get a girl's name, she just implied so much interest and curiosity I had to know something about her.

It was impossible to think other than the mystery girl even as I arrived home, something was pulling me to her I couldn't fight it. Reaching into my drenched jacket pockets I grip my IPhone with a great deal of need and excitement, within a few seconds I'm flicking through my contacts searching for the one person that could give me the information I was searching for. Will, best friend since kindergarten and the most popular guy in school who knew everything about everything and everyone concealed by the school walls.

It took five rings until Will finally answered and I couldn't help but feel lighter at the thought of knowing more about the girl with the red umbrella. "Hey Will, I need a favour," he burped away from the phone and cleared his throat before answering me. "Yeah sure Isaac, what do you need?" I fell silent to gain the courage to ask something I never thought I would from Will. "Do you anything about the new girl? She owns a red umbrella?" There were two reasons why I didn't go into more description about the girl. A; I would sound like a creep if I went into deep detail about a girl I just laid eyes that day on based on her appearance and B; it wouldn't help Will at all no matter what I said since all girls look the same to him. "Oh yeah? I didn't think she would catch your eye too!" Will let out a loud chuckle in amusement as to mock me. "Her name is Sophie Collins, sadly that's all I know about her. This girl's profile is more classified and guarded than I have ever seen. You know what that means mate? Skeletons!" You could always rely on Will to make a dumbass joke. I was partly disappointed in the fact I couldn't get my hands on more information although I did get her name so that's a start at least but what Will said before questioned my competition. "What do you mean 'too'?" I had to be stupid to think other guys wouldn't ask about her, she was quite a beautiful sight.

"Yeah, you are not the first guy I've talked to about this so call new girl. Pretty much all the guys in our year and a couple in year 10 and 12. Now since you are my only close friend I will tell something about this girl but if anyone asks you didn't hear it from me. Sophie spends most of her free time out of school in the town library or at her aunt's place." This was terrific news to hear I could feel my lips stretching into a giant grin. Thanking Will quickly I end the call before he has the chance to reply. Okay, so I had a name and a place where I might be able to 'accidently' run into her. It was a slim chance but I had to talk to her, hearing her voice might bring some peace to my slightly over filled head.

I allowed my hands to my bag and laptop case hitting my bedroom floor with a loud echoing thud. Something about seeing my bed made my entire to ache and feel exhausted. Crawling on my hands and knees onto the soft mattress I lay back to stare at the white ceiling, watching as little dust particles drifted with the pressure of the heater. I couldn't resist to smile at the memory of the red umbrella Sophie was holding with her. It looked old and valuable to Sophie the way she carried it with great care. I wonder what her story is? That it if she will ever be able be open enough to tell anyone let alone me. Sophie didn't seem like the type of girl who would reveal everything about themselves to someone she just met. She had trouble trusting people, it wasn't hard to see the signs at the bus stop, she had placed herself so far away from the crowd scared to talk to anyone. Hopefully I could make myself worthy of her trust and maybe her love as well. Only one way to find out.

It was too early to go to sleep so I thought I might do some homework involving Sophie Collins on Google. I spent twenty minutes on the search engine and found anything I didn't already know about the girl, she was on facebook but there are no pictures or information apart from her name. It was weird, in this day in age everyone was logged on to pretty much every social network there was but Sophie. Sophie didn't have anything, no history no friends or family to see of on her facebook profile. It's like she doesn't even exist only her name, where has this girl been? More important who is this girl that she would need to be so private and careful about the people around her?

What in the hell was I doing? I didn't know where to take my next step, my feet were stuck to the ground with fear at the staircase up to the library. For exactly five minutes I tried to reason with myself to back away and that this Sophie thing would go away within a few days if I distracted myself with another girl that was willing to throw herself at me no questions asked but my heart disagreed and took control of my actions like I was a living puppet. Leaving me with no choice I stuff my sweaty palms into my jean pockets and jogged up the stone steps into the cool air conditioned building. Still mumbling to myself to give up, I walk around sticking my head in every aisle until I finally found Sophie and my jaw dropped to the floor. I didn't realise it would be worse seeing her in casual clothes instead of the school uniform, the uniform made everyone look the same but seeing her in jeans and a baggy jumper made all the difference. Her black hair straightened flowing from one side to the other as she adjusted posture. I wasn't upset to see her in such comfortable and cosy clothes, believe it or not I wasn't one of those guys that liked to see a lot of skin I liked to be with someone who was comfortable with their appearance and didn't worry about impressing others around them and it looked like Sophie was one of those people.

Casually grabbing a book without even checking the title I try to control my nervous shaking as I got closer to her. Once Sophie realises someone is near her she tilts her head up just enough that she could see me. Sophie clearly didn't wanted to be interrupted in her reading. I gave her a friendly smile but strangely she started to laugh uncontrollably into her hand her eyes locked on the book I held in my hands. With confusion I flip the book around and all my dignity and courage was flushed out of my body as my face turned bright red. The book was tilted "Games You Can Play With Your Pussy," and up side down! Real smooth Isaac! "Sounds like a good book, do you have a...cat?" Her voice still contained little hints of laughter but either way she sounded so beautiful, I lost my train of thought and stood there staring into space. which now that I think of it I don't blame Sophie when she slowly retreated to her seating area from being uncomfortable. Once I regained control of my brain and body I instantly kicked myself for my stupid behaviour. I lost it, I had lost the one single chance of finding more about the mystery girl and now she thinks I'm a creep. Shit. In defeat I dragged the rest of my dignity towards the door passing Sophie in the process, I knew she saw me and watched me as I left but the universe must of seen the most embarrassing moment and felt bad because when I thought I was done for, a piece of paper fell out of my pocket having a poem I had written earlier that day. Sophie called out quietly to me and quickly walked to pick up the my paper. I looked back and saw her only a few feet away, her arm stretched out holding the piece of paper for me to receive. A grin came over me and I chucked shaking my head in disbelief, the world wasn't as cruel as I thought. Walking over to Sophie I look at her with an apologetic expression for my behaviour and I think she might have forgiven me or forgot about it as she had held out her other hand introducing herself.

It was like a bombshell just landed in front of me, this was just unbelievable and impossible I had gotten another chance to talk to her and it only took a small piece of paper to fall out of my pocket. I shake her hand my grin getting bigger just by feeling her soft delicate skin. "Is this yours?" Moving her hand a little to gain my attention to the paper. I chuckle in surprisement again. "Yeah, it is. Hey I am sorry for what I did before, that was just...umm..." There was no excuse for what I did well there was but it would seem like I am crazy obsessed with her if I told her the truth.

Sophie giggled at my nervousness making me laugh with her. We stood there for a few minutes laughing at the funny memory of me trying to talk to her, it was amazing just to be this close to her already laughing together at the same thing even if it was about me making a fool of myself. "I'm Sophie, nice to meet you." My smile never faulted actually I think it might of gotten bigger knowing that I finally got to meet Sophie. "Isaac, yeah it's actually great to finally to meet you." Sophie's grin disappeared becoming very confused and a little exposed. "No sorry um I saw you yesterday at the bus stop holding your red umbrella." Oh shit, I really hoped I wasn't a stalker or something that is really the last thing I need today, I thought as she processed the information making sure it was true and not some excuse if I was actually following her. "Okay, I am not sure what to say to that but would you like to sit down with me, it's kinda of awkward talking like this when everyone is like staring at us right now." Breaking out of Sophie's gaze I glance around the room and see every pair of visible eyes staring at us even the librarian. "I'm sure they are all looking at you," Sophie lets out a small scoph and walks back to her table where her notebook and OCD sorted pencils and pencil case were laid out. I knew my cheesy comment was a little much but I wasn't lying, she was beautiful and I am sure every guy in this building knew that and every women despised her amazing natural beauty.

Coming back to her desk she went back to doing what she had been doing before our second meeting. "So what do you do in the library?" I ask watching her doodle little things in her notebook causing her to seem so much more adorable. "Well, apart from running into people who pick up books that they don't even know the title of and ending up embarrassing themselves? I read science fiction, mysteries and such. I also study before purposely distracting myself from it because I really hate the person who came up with the idea of huge giant books that exaggerate on one subject when there is no reason to." Impressed by her argument and choice of words I continue on with the chosen subject. "I know we should do something about that shouldn't we?" Playing cheeky wasn't the best idea but it would be very interesting on what her move was going to be towards it. "Yes we should, the next generation will be dumber than we are if we don't." One second of silence then we both throw our heads back in laughter at the stupid and funny discussion. A loud shoosh comes from the entrance and we both shot up feeling guilty then giggling quietly from getting caught laughing in a public library.

The conversation slows and we go back to Sophie drawing and me watching her draw, if I was a person looking at this I would think it's cute and thought we were a couple but we weren't, not yet anyway. "So you never told me why you were in the library today Isaac?" Sophie asked in an amused tone not looking up to see my guilty look seeing as she already knew I had. "Umm...just browsing I guess." She wasn't convinced when she looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "Ok, now I know what you look like when you are lying show me what you look like when you are telling the truth?" She was good. A line from Men In Black 3 and knew when people were lying, not a woman to mess with for sure. I thought deep for a minute, if I lie again will she notice? "Ok the truth, I was in here waiting for a friend when I see you and tried to talk to you but messed up completely." Sophie stared at me again more closely and I could tell she was thinking about if I was lying or not and I thought I got away with it too however Sophie was too good to lie to. "Still lying," I couldn't believe this girl, I thumped my fist on the desk in defeat and she giggled no flinching whatsoever just giggled making me think of what this girl's past was and where all this strength had originated from. "Fine, I give up. A friend told me you come here when you are not at school and I really wanted a chance to introduce myself because of seeing you yesterday." Holding my head in my hands waiting for a really bad response and her walking away in disgust but she doesn't. "Now was that so hard? I really didn't think anyone noticed me on the first day though obviously I was wrong." She waved her hand gesturing to me and I had a strong desire to tell her how beautiful she was on the other hand that might not go down well when we only just met.

The rest of the afternoon we sat there and talked about everything while she doodled or wrote stuff down. It was really fun and relaxing just to sit there opposite from her in the deserted library. We discussed hobbies, future careers, interests and many other things that transfused with the rest of the long conversation. For the duration of that time with Sophie I couldn't help but stare and making small mental notes about her whenever she talked about herself which was only so often, you could say I talked about myself for the majority of the day. We exited the library and stood in front of it still talking. When it came to leave and say goodbye my heart pushed me to hug her and I think I would have too if a bunch of jerks from school didn't notice me across the street.

They cheered and waved at me and when I had ignored them they made it their mission to get my attention even if it meant coming over and taking advantage of Sophie. It didn't take much to recognise each one like they all had a label above their heads. Scott, James, Zach and Tim, the top four idiots/jerks in the entire school. Sophie had her back to them and was too deep in thought to realise their extinse until James came around her and laid his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes went a dark purple almost black with rage as she stared at the wall above me. "So how have you been Isaac and who is your little friend here?" Sophie was a frozen statue ready to fight the next thing that touched her. James removed his hands from her and went to step closer to me. "I'm good and this is Sophie my new friend I was just making her feel welcome." My hands balled up into fists when I laid eyes on Tim circling Sophie like she was his prey looking down her jumper and at her ass. I held in a growl and many threats I could say that would even cause me to step back. "Maybe we should make her feel welcome too?" Tim exchanged a look with James and James nods. Tim stops behind her and full on slaps her ass the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Before I could make it to Tim to put him out he was already on the ground whining in pain. I look up at Sophie blowing a piece of hair out of her face and placing her right foot on Tim's stomach leaning down enough so he could hear her. "Do never touch me or I'll do more than just flip you on you ass, understand?" Tim nods almost crying at the thought of her doing worse.

Grabbing her bag full of books and walking off down the street, not slowing down her pace to wait for me. I go to follow after threatening the rest of them to stay away from Sophie, most of them stepped back pulling up Tim and running off apart from James, it was hard to believe he was once a dear friend of mine many years ago now he was a threat. No matter what it was he took everything he wanted and he never cared if someone already had it or not, James would make it his without a second thought or hint of regret. "We'll see each other again Isaac, you can count on it." I ran off not saying a word after Sophie who was barely holding herself together no matter how tight she hugged her chest, she looked like she was about to break into a million pieces.

I called out to her. "Hey! Wait up!" I start to run and as I get close she struggles to hide herself in her hoodie. Seeing how fragile she had become I set myself at a distance so she could have some space from me and at that time I went over on what had happened with the boys. I didn't even see her put him on the ground, it was so fast I'm not even sure Tim felt it happened until he hit the ground. "You don't need to follow me home. I can take care of myself." Sophie mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, she was obviously very uncomfortable and scared about someone seeing that part of herself especially in a new place in front of guys who can make any situation feel like they won it at school and in time everyone will believe a lie that they told to keep their ego. "I'm sure you can but I still would like to walk you home." I quicken my steps to reach her when she comes to a full stop I had almost walked into her. "How are you being so nice to me after I did that?" At that moment I knew what was wrong.

Sophie was judged because of her hidden side and that is why she thinks I will judge her, time to prove her wrong. "I'm not going to bail out on you when you just put some stupid idiot on the ground, being able to fight is a good thing. I would never judge you for standing up for yourself." I looked into her violet eyes that washed over the rage she had felt a moment earlier and saw happiness within those beautiful waves of colour. A smile poked at the corners of her lips causing a great beautiful grin to appear in only a few seconds making her face light up. I sighed in relief and grinned back at her. "Thank you Isaac, I really needed that. Walk me home?" Even though I already was walking her home I nodded and we started to walk together making conversation about the people in the cars if they were sour or sweet by waving at them. Strolling through a garden I look down at Sophie's red umbrella, she held it like it was a came helping her walk. "So may I ask about why you are so attached to that umbrella of yours?" I asked being partly casual and serious but not serious enough. "It was my mother's, she died the second after I was born. Now it's just my dad, brother and I." Sophie kept her eyes locked in front of her to keep her from tearing up at the pain the memories brought her. "This is all I have left of her, my brother threw out all the pictures of her because he didn't like the reminder I just lucky enough to keep this." She held up the closed umbrella admiring all its flaws and perfections. A part of me feel honoured to talk to Sophie about her family, it seemed to be the first time she has talked about it for a while and I was glad it was me. I felt comfortable with Sophie and I knew she was comfortable with me how she let loose and laughed at my bad jokes, it was sad when all the fun and laughter had to come to an end when we turned onto Sherwood Avenue, it was one of the streets that went on to the dangerous part of town making my skin crawl just at thought of Sophie going further in alone. "This is where we part ways," Sophie didn't look at me, her eyes were staring at something or someone down the dark abyss road, I was afraid to ask why I couldn't walk her to her house but I knew she wasn't completely sure about trusting me yet. "You sure I can't walk you to your house, this is a dangerous area to live in if you haven't noticed already." Her eyes met mine shrugging like it wasn't a big deal. "Goodbye Isaac. Thank you for today it really boosted up my mood." Sophie made her way down the street tugging on her hoodie to cover her identity. "See you at school!" I called out too loud causing my voice to travel down and back up to me, but when she turned around her eyes weren't happy and pure like they were a moment ago they were dark and lifeless, hollow to the soul.

She was frightened to go home.

I stood there at the end of the unsafe street until I couldn't see Sophie anymore, disappearing into the dark shadows of the trees and houses. I was really considering going after Sophie to protect her from anything that had her scared to go home although deep down I know whatever happened in her private life was none of my business until she told me about it herself. If she didn't want me to be involved I wasn't going to be but if she did I wasn't going to hesitate to make it my mission to her feel safe and happy because she deserves that luxury. Kicking the rocks on the dirty cement path I turned around to head home so the next day could begin sooner, so I wouldn't have to wait as long to see Sophie smiling again. There was no possible way that she was a stage or anything I would get over easy especially since I have already felt her skin and heard her voice, it would take a miracle to get her out of my mind now.

I arrive home and as I walked through the broken screen door I see my mother in a tight flashy dress eating chocolate ice cream on the couch. I wasn't shocked nor surprised to see mum like this a second time that week. It was a usual sight for me to see. Another date gone wrong. "Hey mum, how you are feeling?" I shouted over the loud television of mum's favourite tv show. Grabbing myself a microwave dinner from the freezer and throwing it into the microwave for five minutes I step into the lounge room to sit next mum. "I'm okay as always Isaac. Where have you been today?" I considered my options for a minute or two deciding on which if I should lie or tell the truth about my crush on the new girl and how embarrassed mum would make me if I did tell her and give me 'the talk'. "Just went to library to hang out with a friend, that's all." Hearing the beeping of the old microwave I go to leave the room when mum grabs the sleeve of my navy blue jacket. "I hope she is worth it honey, I really don't want my baby getting broken hearted." How she knew was absolutely astonishing, kissing her forehead I walk out of the room to grab my burning hot dinner and eat it in the kitchen being as I was too scared to face my mother when she knew how I felt without me even telling her. I loved my mum and I felt sad for her ever since dad left but maybe if I loved someone and moved on from the pain that my father brought when he abandoned his family maybe she can too instead of dropping them because she doesn't think they can be eligible husbands and fathers.

Shrugging the heavy thoughts off my shoulders I finish the last of my daily chores when my phone dinged with a new message. I place the laundry basket on my bed to retrieve my phone out of my pocket to stare at the glass screen that brightened up from Sophie's name and message. My eyes beamed with glee. Typing my password rapidly my phone opens my messenger account to Sophie's message.

'I really enjoyed today, thank you again.'

This was good, she was warming up to me but something still didn't feel right with her, she was holding back from something I wanted to know what.

'Same here. Could I ask what happened when you were walking home?'

I waited impatiently for those three little dots to magically appear as a message. Five minutes of sitting in random places of my room staring at my phone and nothing else. At the moment of giving up a ding of a message from Sophie and it was exactly what I expected.

'I have to go, goodnight Isaac.'

The last message she sent before she logged off facebook, I knew she would change the subject or leave if I tried to know more about her life and maybe I deserved it from being too close and moving quickly in our new friendship. In defeat I toss my phone to the bottom of the bed and lie back to face the ceiling for the second time that week for the same exact reason.

I mentally face palmed myself. I shouldn't have asked her what was wrong, though I couldn't help it I was worried she was hurt or something like that. I hoped she would forgive but I didn't know what I know now. She wasn't just frightened to go home, she was frightened what was at home waiting for her. Getting sick of worrying about the future I shut off the light by pressing the light button twice on the remote and climbed into thick sheets, my mind shinning bright of the thought of Sophie. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly drifting off into a deep sleep to see the girl with the red umbrella once again.


End file.
